Citation or identification of any reference herein, or any section of this application shall not be construed as an admission that such reference is available as prior art to the present application. The disclosures of each of these publications and patents are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety in this application, and shall be treated as if the entirety thereof forms a part of this application. Such references are provided for their disclosure of technologies to enable practice of the present invention, to provide basis for claim language, to make clear applicant's possession of the invention with respect to the various aggregates, combinations, and subcombinations of the respective disclosures or portions thereof (within a particular reference or across multiple references). The citation of references is intended to be part of the disclosure of the invention, and not merely supplementary background information. The incorporation by reference does not extend to teachings which are inconsistent with the invention as expressly described herein, and is evidence of a proper interpretation by persons of ordinary skill in the art of the terms, phrase and concepts discussed herein, without being limiting as the sole interpretation available.
Cancer or neoplastic diseases including solid tumors, lymphomas, leukemias or leukemic bone marrow, is a devastating condition of uncontrolled cell growth, which often has the ability to spread throughout the body (metastases) resulting in death. Tumor-targeted bacteria offer tremendous potential advantages for the treatment of solid tumors, including the targeting from a distant inoculation site and the ability to express therapeutic agents directly within the tumor (Pawelek et al., 1997, Tumor-targeted Salmonella as a novel anticancer agent, Cancer Research 57: 4537-4544; Low et al., 1999, Lipid A mutant salmonella with suppressed virulence and TNF-alpha induction retain tumor-targeting in vivo, Nature Biotechnol. 17: 37-41), each of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
The primary shortcoming of tumor-targeted bacteria investigated in the human clinical trials (Salmonella strain VNP20009 and its derivative TAPET-CD; Toso et al., 2002, Phase I study of the intravenous administration of attenuated Salmonella typhimurium to patients with metastatic melanoma, J. Clin, Oncol. 20: 142-152; Meir et al., 2001, Phase 1 trial of a live, attenuated Salmonella Typhimurium (VNP20009) administered by direct Intra-tumoral (IT) injection, Proc Am Soc Clin Oncol 20: abstr 1043); Nemunaitis et al., 2003, Pilot trial of genetically modified, attenuated Salmonella expressing the E. coli cytosine deaminase gene in refractory cancer patients, Cancer Gene Therapy 10: 737-744, each of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety) was that no significant antitumor activity was observed, even in patients where the bacteria was documented to target the tumor. In addition, an important factor was also that bacterial colonization of tumors, both in the form of the percentage of tumors that were colonized and amount of the bacteria that accumulated within the tumors, was usually lower compared to the preclinical studies using mice. One method of increasing the ability of the bacteria to expand their numbers within tumors is to kill tumor cells by engineering the bacteria to express conventional bacterial toxins (e.g., WO2009/126189, WO03/014380, WO/2005/018332, WO/2008/073148, US 2003/0059400 U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,452,531, 7,354,592, 6,962,696, 6,923,972, 6,863,894, 6,685,935, 6,475,482, 6,447,784, 6,190,657 and 6,080,849, each of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety).
Use of secreted proteins in live bacterial vectors has been demonstrated by several authors. Holland et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,830, expressly incorporated in its entirety herein by reference in its entirety) have illustrated the use of fusions with the C-terminal portion of the hemolysin A (hlyA) gene, a member of the type I secretion system. When co-expressed in the presence of the hemolysin protein secretion channel (hlyBD) and a functional TolC, heterologous fusions are readily secreted from the bacteria. The type I secretion system that has been utilized most widely, and although it is currently considered the best system available, is thought to have limitations for delivery by attenuated bacteria (Hahn and Specht, 2003, FEMS Immunology and Medical Microbiology, 37: 87-98, expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety). Those limitations include the amount of protein secreted and the ability of the protein fused to it to interfere with secretion. Improvements of the type I secretion system have been demonstrated by Sugamata and Shiba (2005 Applied and Environmental Microbiology 71: 656-662), expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, using a modified hlyB, and by Gupta and Lee (2008 Biotechnology and Bioengineering, 101: 967-974), expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, by addition of rare codons to the hlyA gene, each of which is expressly incorporated by reference in their entirety herein. Fusion to the gene ClyA (Galen et al., 2004, Infection and Immunity, 72: 7096-7106 and Type III secretion proteins have also been used. Surface display has been used to export proteins outside of the bacteria. For example, fusion of the Lpp protein amino acids 1-9 with the transmembrane region B3-B7 of OmpA has been used for surface display (Samuelson et al., 2002, Display of proteins on bacteria, J. Biotechnology 96: 129-154, expressly incorporated by reference in its entirety). The autotransporter surface display has been described by Berthet et al., WO/2002/070645, expressly incorporated by reference in its entirety. Other heterologous protein secretion systems utilizing the autotransporter family can be modulated to result in either surface display or complete release into the medium (see Henderson et al., 2004, Type V secretion pathway: the autotransporter story, Microbiology and Molecular Biology Reviews 68: 692-744; Jose, 2006 Applied Microbiol. Biotechnol. 69: 607-614; Jose J, Zangen D (2005) Autodisplay of the protease inhibitor aprotinin in Escherichia coli. Biochem Biophys Res Commun 333:1218-1226 and Rutherford and Mourez 2006 Microbial Cell Factories 5: 22). For example, Veiga et al. (2003 Journal of Bacteriology 185: 5585-5590 and Klauser et al., 1990 EMBO Journal 9: 1991-1999), each of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, demonstrated hybrid proteins containing the b-autotransporter domain of the immunoglobulin A (IgA) protease of Nisseria gonorrhea. Fusions to flagellar proteins have been demonstrated. The peptide, usually of 15 to 36 amino acids in length, is inserted into the central, hypervariable region of the FliC gene such as that from Salmonella muenchen (Verma et al. 1995 Vaccine 13: 235-24; Wu et al., 1989 Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 86: 4726-4730; Cuadro et al., 2004 Infect. Immun. 72: 2810-2816; Newton et al., 1995, Res. Microbiol. 146: 203-216, each of which is expressly incorporated by reference in its entirety). Multihybrid FliC insertions of up to 302 amino acids have also been prepared (Tanskanen et al. 2000, Appl. Env. Microbiol. 66: 4152-4156, each of which is expressly incorporated by reference in its entirety). Trimerization of antigens and functional proteins can be achieved using the T4 fibritin foldon trimerization sequence (Wei et al. 2008 J. Virology 82: 6200-6208) and VASP tetramerization domains (Kane′ et al., 2004 PNAS 101: 17027-17032), each of which is expressly incorporated by reference in its entirety. The multimerization domains are used to create, bi-specific, tri-specific, and quatra-specific targeting agents, whereby each individual agent is expressed with a multimerization tag, each of which may have the same or separate targeting peptide, such that following expression, surface display, secretion and/or release, they form multimers with multiple targeting domains. Other secretion systems include C-terminal fusions to the protein YebF (Zhang et al., 2006, Extracellular accumulation of recombinant proteins fused to the carrier protein YebF in Escherichia coli, Nat Biotechnol 24: 100-104, expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety), which is commercially available as a kit (pAES40; AthenaES, Baltimore, Md.). Fusions to OmsY and other proteins are also capable of secreting proteins into the medium (Zian et al., 2008, Proteome-Based Identification of Fusion Partner for High-Level Extracellular Production of Recombinant Proteins in Escherichia coli, Biotechnol Bioegineer 101: 587-601), expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Other secretions systems usable according to the present invention include that of Kotzsch et al. 2011 (A secretory system for bacterial production of high-profile protein targets, Protein Science 20: 597-609) using OmpA, OmpF and OsmY, or those described by Yoon et al., 2010 (Secretory production of recombinant proteins in Escherichia coli, Recent Patents on Biotechnology 4: 23-29; US20067094579B2, WO2009021548A1, EP1402036B1, US20067070989B2, US20080193974A1, US20067052867B2, US20036605697B1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,719A, US20070287171A1, US20090011995A1, US20080076157A1, US20067112434B2, US20056919198B1, US026455279B1, US20077291325B2, US20087410788B2, US006083715A, EP1270730A1, US20046673569B1, US016309861B1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,989,868A, US20067056732B2, US20056852512B2, US20056861403B2, EP1407052B1, WO2008089132A2, U.S. Pat. No. 5,824,502A, EP1068339B1, US20080166757A1, US016329172B1, US036596509B1, US20036642027B2, WO2006017929A1, US20036596510B1, US20080280346A1, US20077202059B2, US20080280346A1, US20077202059B2, US20097491528B2, US20080206814A1, US20080166764A1, US20080182295A1, US20080254511A1, US20080206818A1, US20067105327B1, US20040005695A1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,508,192A, EP866132A2, U.S. Pat. No. 6,921,659B2, U.S. Pat. No. 6,828,121B2, US20080064062A1, EP786009B1, US20060270043A1), and Habermann and Ertl (U.S. Pat. No. 7,202,059 Fusion proteins capable of being secreted into a fermentation medium), which uses fusions to hirudin, each of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Compositions described in accordance with various embodiments herein include, without limitation, Salmonella enterica serovar Typhimurium (“S. typhimurium”), Salmonella montevideo, Salmonella enterica serovar Typhi (“S. typhi”), Salmonella enterica serovar Paratyphi A, Paratyphi B (“S. paratyphi 13”), Salmonella enterica serovar Paratyphi C (“S. paratyphi C”), Salmonella enterica serovar Hadar (“S. hadar”), Salmonella enterica serovar Enteriditis (“S. enteriditis”), Salmonella enterica serovar Kentucky (“S. kentucky”), Salmonella enterica serovar Infantis (“S. infantis”), Salmonella enterica serovar Pullorum (“S. pullorum”), Salmonella enterica serovar Gallinarum (“S. gallinarum”), Salmonella enterica serovar Muenchen (“S. muenchen”), Salmonella enterica serovar Anatum (“S. anatum”), Salmonella enterica serovar Dublin (“S. dublin”), Salmonella enterica serovar Derby (“S. derby”), Salmonella enterica serovar Choleraesuis var. kunzendorf (“S. cholerae kunzendorf”), and Salmonella enterica serovar minnesota (S. minnesota). A preferred serotype for the treatment of bone marrow related diseases is S. dublin. 
By way of example, live bacteria in accordance with aspects of the invention include known strains of S. enterica serovar Typhimurium (S. typhimurium) and S. enterica serovar Typhi (S. typhi) which are further modified as provided by various embodiments of the invention. Such Strains include Ty21a, CMV906, CMV908, CMV906-htr, CMV908-htr, Ty800, aroA−/serC−, holavax, MO1ZH09, VNP20009. See also, U.S. Pat. No. 6,548,287, and EP 0,973,911, each of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. See also, US 20140256922; 20120108640; 20110318308; 20090215754; 20090169517; 20070298012; 20070110752; 20070004666; 20060115483; 20060104955; 20060089350; 20060025387; 20050267103; 20050249706; 20050112642; 20050009750; 20040229338; 20040219169; 20040058849; 20030143676; 20030113293; 20030031628; 20030022835; 20020151063; 20140220661; 20140212396; 20140186401; 20140178341; 20140155343; 20140093885; 20130330824; 20130295054; 20130209405; 20130130292; 20120164687; 20120142080; 20120128594; 20120093773; 20120020883; 20110275585; 20110111496; 20110111481; 20100239546; 20100189691; 20100136048; 20100135973; 20100135961; 20100092438; 20090300779; 20090180955; 20090175829; 20090123426; 20090053186; 20080311081; 20080124355; 20080038296; 20070110721; 20070104689; 20060083716; 20050026866; 20050008618; 20040202663; 20050255088; 20030109026; 20020026655; 20110223241; 20070009489; 20050036987; 20030170276; 20140148582; 20130345114; 20130287810; 20130164380; 20130164307; 20130078275; 20120225454; 20120177682; 20120148601; 20120144509; 20120083587; 20120021517; 20110274719; 20110268661; 20110165680; 20110091493; 20110027349; 20100172976; 20090317404; 20090220540; 20090123382; 20090117049; 20090117048; 20090117047; 20090068226; 20080249013; 20080206284; 20070202591; 20070191262; 20070134264; 20060127408; 20060057152; 20050118193; 20050069491; 20050064526; 20040234455; 20040202648; 20040054142; 20030170211; 20030059400; 20030036644; 20030009015; 20030008839; 20020176848; 20020102242; 20140205538; 20140112951; 20140086950; 20120244621; 20120189572; 20110104196; 20100233195; 20090208534; 20090136542; 20090028890; 20080260769; 20080187520; 20070031382; 20060140975; 20050214318; 20050214317; 20050112140; 20050112139; 20040266003; 20040115174; 20040009936; 20030153527; 20030125278; 20030045492; U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,828,681; 8,822,194; 8,784,836; 8,771,669; 8,734,779; 8,722,668; 8,715,641; 8,703,153; 8,685,939; 8,663,634; 8,647,642; 8,642,257; 8,623,350; 8,604,178; 8,591,862; 8,586,022; 8,568,707; 8,551,471; 8,524,220; 8,440,207; 8,357,486; 8,343,509; 8,323,959; 8,282,919; 8,241,623; 8,221,769; 8,198,430; 8,137,904; 8,066,987; 8,021,662; 8,008,283; 7,998,461; 7,955,600; 7,939,319; 7,915,218; 7,887,816; 7,842,290; 7,820,184; 7,803,531; 7,790,177; 7,786,288; 7,763,420; 7,754,221; 7,740,835; 7,736,898; 7,718,180; 7,700,104; 7,691,383; 7,687,474; 7,662,398; 7,611,883; 7,611,712; 7,588,771; 7,588,767; 7,514,089; 7,470,667; 7,452,531; 7,404,963; 7,393,525; 7,354,592; 7,344,710; 7,247,296; 7,195,757; 7,125,718; 7,084,105; 7,083,791; 7,015,027; 6,962,696; 6,923,972; 6,916,918; 6,863,894; 6,770,632; 6,685,935; 6,682,729; 6,506,550; 6,500,419; 6,475,482; 6,447,784; 6,207,648; 6,190,657; 6,150,170; 6,080,849; 6,030,624; and 5,877,159, each of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Novel strains are also encompassed that are, for example, attenuated in virulence by mutations in a variety of metabolic and structural genes. The invention therefore may provide a live composition for treating cancer comprising a live attenuated bacterium that is a serovar of Salmonella enterica comprising an attenuating mutation in a genetic locus of the chromosome of said bacterium that attenuates virulence of said bacterium and wherein said attenuating mutation is the Suwwan deletion (Murray et al., 2004. Hot spot for a large deletion in the 18-19 Cs region confers a multiple phenotype in Salmonella enterica serovar Typhimurium strain ATCC 14028. Journal of Bacteriology 186: 8516-8523 (2004), expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety) or combinations with other known attenuating mutations. Other attenuating mutation useful in the Salmonella bacterial strains described herein may be in a genetic locus selected from the group consisting of phoP, phoQ, edt, cya, crp, poxA, rpoS, htrA, nuoG, pmi, pabA, pts, damA, pur, purA, purB, purl, purF, zwf, aroA, aroB, aroC, aroD, serC, gua, cadA, rfc, rjb, rfa, ompR, msbB, leucine and arginine, and combinations thereof. Strains of Salmonella deleted in stn are particularly preferred.
The invention also encompasses attenuated gram-positive bacteria. For example, Staphylococcus epidermidis, group B Streptococcus including S. agalaciae, and Listeria species including L. monocytogenes may be employed. It is known to those skilled in the art that variations in molecular biology techniques such as use of gram-positive origins of replication, gram-positive signal sequences and gram-positive promoters and filamentous phage (e.g., phage B5; Chopin et al., 2002 J. Bacteriol. 184: 2030-2033, expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, described further below) may be employed and substituted as needed. Other bacterial strains may also be encompassed, including non-pathogenic bacteria of the gut skin (such as Staphylococcus epidermidis, Proprionibacteria) and other body locations known as the human microbiome (Grice et al., Topographical and temporal diversity of the human skin microbiome, Science 324: 1190-1192; A framework for human microbiome research; The Human Microbiome Project Consortium, 14 Jun. 2012 Nature 486, 215-221; Spor et al., 2011, Unravelling the effects of the environment and host genotype on the gut microbiome, Nature Reviews Microbiology 9: 279-290, each of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety) such as E. coli strains, Bacteriodies, Bifidobacterium and Bacillus, attenuated pathogenic strains of E. coli including enteropathogenic and uropathogenic isolates, Enterococcus sp. and Serratia sp. as well as attenuated Neisseria sp., Shigella sp., Staphylococcus sp., Staphylococcus carnosis, Yersinia sp., Streptococcus sp. and Listeria sp. including L. monocytogenes. Bacteria of low pathogenic potential to humans and other mammals or birds or wild animals, pets and livestock, such as insect pathogenic Xenorhabdus sp., Photorhabdus sp. and human wound Photorhabdus (Xenorhabdus) are also encompassed. Probiotic strains of bacteria are also encompassed, including Lactobacillus sp. (e.g., Lactobacillus acidophilus, Lactobacillus salivarius) Lactococcus sp., (e.g., Lactococcus lactis, Lactococcus casei) Leuconostoc sp., Pediococcus sp., Streptococcus sp. (e.g., S. salivariu, S. thermophilus), Bacillus sp., Bifidobacterium sp., Bacteroides sp., and Escherichia coli such as the 1917 Nissel strain. It is known to those skilled in the art that minor variations in molecular biology techniques such as use of gram-positive origins of replication, gram-positive signal sequences gram-positive promoters (e.g., Lactococcus expression, Mohamadzadeh et al., PNAS Mar. 17, 2009 vol. 106 no. 11 4331-4336, expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety) may be used and substituted as needed. The bacteria may be further modified to be internalized into the host cell (Guimaraes et al., 2006, Use of Native Lactococci as Vehicles for Delivery of DNA into Mammalian Epithelial Cells, Appl Environ Microbiol. 2006 November; 72(11): 7091-7097; Innocentin et al., 2009, Lactococcus lactis Expressing either Staphylococcus aureus Fibronectin-Binding Protein A or Listeria monocytogenes Internalin A Can Efficiently Internalize and Deliver DNA in Human Epithelial Cells Appl Environ Microbiol. 2009 July; 75(14): 4870-4878, each of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety).
The invention also encompasses combinations with known agents, including imatinib and reticuloendothelial system (RES) blocker such as clodronate (dichloromethylene-bisphosphonate; Compositions and methods comprising genetically enhanced obligate and facultative anaerobic bacteria for oncopathic cancer therapy, WO 2009111177, expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety) which have the potential to improve the circulation time of the bacteria, vascular permeability inducing agents such as bradykinin, hyperthermia or carbogen which have the potential to improve the permeability of the tumor enhancing entry of the bacteria, or aldose reductase inhibitors.
The invention also encompasses combinations with protease inhibitors and targeted toxins and chimeric toxins and antitumor enzymes and/or genetically engineered phage and phagemids (Bermudes U.S. Pat. No. 8,524,220, Protease Inhibitor: Protease sensitivity expression system composition and methods improving the therapeutic activity and specificity of proteins delivered by bacteria; U.S. Pat. No. 8,241,623, Protease Sensitivity Expression System; U.S. Pat. No. 8,623,350 Protease inhibitor: protease sensitivity expression system and method improving the therapeutic activity and specificity of proteins and phage and phagemids delivered by bacteria, each of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety).
The invention also encompasses combinations with antivascular agents, such as platelet factor 4 and thrombospondin, alone or in combination (Bermudes et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,962,696, 7,452,531 Compositions and Methods for Tumor-Targeted Delivery of Effector Molecules, each of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety).
The present invention provides, according to various embodiments, live attenuated therapeutic bacterial strains that have improved ability compared to a parental strain in regard to the pharmacokinetic properties of enhanced circulation in the bloodstream and entry into, persistence and growth within tumors, by resisting immune elimination or lytic destruction, increased numbers of foci within tumors, increased colonization, expansion and persistence within tumors. It is the intention of these changes that the result in an overall increase in 1) the percentage of tumors targeted, 2) the number of individual locations (foci) within a tumor that are targeted, 3) the number of CFU/g that are found within the tumor, 4) the length of time that they reside within the tumor and 5) reduced immune clearance from the tumor, and, alone or collectively 6) increased antitumor activity.